Eh? How did we get here?
by Becky999
Summary: *WWII AU* We get stuck in a Parallel Universe where the Third Reich rules pretty much most of Europe. Hitler is wanting to know about our time... How can we tell him he committed Suicide... Don't like. Don't Read. Simple as that. *Re-upload*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Hetalia Axis powers only my OC's.**

~Parallel Universe~ ~Germany 1946~

"Well Hurry up!" Germany yelled at the person wearing a cloak

"You can't hurry magic. Even with the simplest tricks." The person replied

Germany massaged the bridge of his nose. "Well England! My Boss wants it done as quickly as possible."

"Fine!" England snapped back

"Don't you snap at me hound dog" Germany muttered and England began to chant his spell. After the chant the room was engulfed with a bright white light and once it had gone three teens lay on the floor. One was in a girls school uniform with her school bag, another in PJs and the last in a male's school uniform also with his bag. Germany picked up the girls and carried them over his shoulders like a sack of Flour. England carried the man with his book lying on the males chest.

~Rebecca's POV~

I have no idea where I was. Everything was dark. I just hoped there was no spiders. Yes. I have arachnophobia. My fringe fell on to my glasses and I brushed it away. Suddenly light came in through a gap and there was a clucking sound as if a door. Someone came in. His shadow filled the door way. I drew my legs near me. I was pretty scared.

"Out!" The man yelled harshly and I nervously stood up. He strode in and grabbed my wrist roughly. I was being dragged out of where I was. A person with chin length straight blonde hair gave me a look of sympathy. I shot him the same look back. I felt really sorry for him. I was taken up a set of stairs, at his pace, which was pretty fast. We walked along a bunch of corridors and up another flight of stairs. We reached a door. It got opened and was shoved in side. Then shut and locked behind me. I was in a bedroom. A four-poster bed was parallel to where I stood. Opposite that was a wardrobe, and a desk. Then Opposite me was balcony. Clothes had been on the bed. It was like the me. I was still in my school uniform. My bag had vanished and was nowhere to be seen. I change into the clothes that were on the bed. Looking at myself I was in a maids like dress. Long blue sleeves covered my arms and the dress went down to my shins. A pair of socks were also left on the bed and I put them on. Placing my school shoes back on I went outside and stood on the balcony. The area was full of trees. The smell of freshly cut grass filled my nose and I could just see the guards.

"_This is the end_

_Hold your breath and count to ten_

_Feel the earth move and then_

_Hear my heart burst again…_" I got cut off. The bedroom door is unlocked. I turn my head to see a man in a Nazi uniform holding my school bag.

"I come… to return… this." He said in broken English before placing it on the ground.

"Thank you." I said my voice quiet before coming inside to see what had been taken. The soldier left closing the door after him. I walk towards it and try the handle. It opens easily. I poke my head out the door to find two guards outside.

"you need anything?" one of them said his English perfect.

"Err… No… Just looking." I nervously reply before going back inside. I pick up my bag and go and sit on the bed. I place the bag on the bed and open it. My orange folder, pencil-case, calculator, I-pod (Why didn't they take that?) and some other random stuff was still there. The only things missing were my mobile phone, maths book, glasses case and my French book. I begin to sing again

"_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be hated_

_To be fated_

_To telling only lies_

_But my dreams_

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

_No one knows what it's like_

_To feel these feelings_

_Like I do_

_And I blame you_

_No one bites back as hard_

_On their anger_

_None of my pain and woe_

_Can show through_

_But my dreams_

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

_When my fist clenches, crack it open_

_Before I use it and lose my cool_

_When I smile, tell me some bad news_

_Before I laugh and act like a fool_

_If I swallow anything evil_

_Put your finger down my throat_

_If I shiver, please give me a blanket_

_Keep me warm, let me wear your coat_

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_"

A rapping noise was made at the door, before it was opened. The man who dragged me here was there. His blue eyes held no emotion.

"You are to join us for dinner." He looked me up and down "You will go as you are. It is not a formal meal. There will be questions asked."

I look at him as if he had grown a second head. He gives me a dirty look before he strides out of the room. I hear another rapping sound on another door.

~Dinner~

I pick at the food. One girl digs in straight away, while the person across from me looks at it as if it was alien. I don't blame him. Three more men sit with us. One was recognisable he was Adolf Hitler. The two others were different. One wore an Imperial Army Uniform and the other wore the Italian Uniform. I continue to pick at my food. Silence was eating away at the atmosphere.

"Ve~ Ve~. I heard some pretty singing earlier." The Italian said happily breaking the awkward silence

"Ja, ja, I heard it to." Hitler replied while his brown eyes glanced at the table. I was lucky I sat near the Italian while the person opposite me sat next to the guy in the Imperial Army uniform. I take my glasses off and clean the lenses on my dress. I place them on my nose again.

"Do you know why you are here?" Hitler said and the three of us shake our heads. "You are here so we can learn about the future of a parallel world if Germany hadn't won."

I grip my dress.

"So let's start with the girl next to Italy." I jump as if startled I keep quiet "We haven't got all day…" I mumble something inaudible "Speak up."

"In 1946 there were the Nuremburg Trials. 22 of the key Nazi figures were charged on four counts: conspiracy to wage war, crimes against peace, war crimes; and crimes against humanity." I finish wanting to leave the table and crawl in a corner to hide. Hitler just laughed.

"The person next to her." He said still laughing. It went on for some time before it came back to me. "Now battleships…"

I blurted out something stupid "There's a Design flaw…." I realise my mistake and cover my mouth while going red

"Carry on… This'll be interesting."

"Before the Bismarck the biggest ship was the HMS Hood. In 1941 the Hood and a the Prince of Wales found the Bismarck and opened fire on the Ship from around 15 miles away. The HMS Hood was doing the turn so that the Bismarck could get the full force of the guns. The Bismarck got a lucky shot and hit the magazines which blew up. Admiralty didn't know how it happened until 71 years later when the equipment for diving 1 mile down was available. They tried to recover the ships bell but failed. Afterwards the Bismarck was found again because of a Spy plane. At this time the Royal Navy had a new ship called the Ark Royal which was an aircraft carrier. Firey Sea furies with Torpedoes were sent to try and stop the Bismarck. One Torpedo knocked out the Rudder so the ship was pretty much a sitting duck. Then the RN found the ship as opened fire. The ship sank and 110 crew members survived out of 2'300 crew members which was a higher than the Hood which had only 3 survive out of the 1'419 crew members. I think that Big ships can't hide from the eyes in the sky." I finish looking pretty nervous.

"Thank you. You may all leave the table now." Hitler said and we all got up. We went back to our rooms. I go out on to the balcony again and lean on the stonework. A knock was heard on the door "Come in!" I yell and someone comes in.

"Hey! I never caught your name… where are you?" the person yells

"Close the door! I'm on the balcony!" I whisper yell. The person shuts the door and comes out on to the balcony

"Awww… You get a pretty view. I just get a bunch of outbuildings." The girl who was next to me said

"naa… I've probably got the border of permanent neutrality, but I don't know it yet." I silently reply and we burst out laughing

"My names Amy nice to meet ya." Amy said between breaths

"Je m'appelle Felix. It's nice to meet you." The guy on the other side says switching from French to English between breaths.

"I'm Rebecca, nice to meet the both of you." I reply also between breaths

"You're from the UK aren't ya? And you're from France?" me and Felix nod

"I still don't know how we got 'ere?" Amy wondered out loud

"Maybe England? I mean Hitler did call the guy next to me Italy…"

"Point taken but how?" Felix said

"I remember walking home and I got engulfed by a bright light then I passed out. When I awoke I was in a dark room."

"Oui. That also 'appened to me." Felix decided to add

"Same but I was at home…"

"What the hell is going on?!" we all yell.

"I'd better go before I get caught. Well it was nice meetin' ya." Amy said before leaving. Felix followed

"Nice meeting you to." I call after them. My bedroom door was opened before being shut afterwards. I was left outside on the balcony alone. Again I start to sing. "_Tabidachi No Asa Ni Shinkokyu shitara_

_Ai suru Subete ni Kansha Wo Komeyou_

_Sahura no Ki no Shita Tomo to Wakachiau_

_Hikari Kagayaku Kizuna wo Mune ni_

_Eda kara Hanarete Habataku Kotori wa_

_Minagiru Yuki wo Tsubasa ni Komeru yo_

_Kokoro ni Nobotta Asahi wo Idakite_

_Afureru Kibou wo Ikite Ikitai_

_Sora no Hirosa kara Sekai wo Shiru darou_

_Inochi no Kagiri wo Tsukushite Ikou_

_Shiki Oriori ni wa Omoidasu darou_

_Tomo no Waraigoe, Onshi no Kotoba_

_Yama ari, Tani ari, Kaze ni Mukau Toki_

_Shizukana Chikara wo Adaete Kureru yo_

_Tsukue wo Narabete Manabiya ni Kayori_

_Hagukumi Kizuita Kisetsu wa Takara_

_Sora no Takasa Kara Risou wo Miru Darou_

_Inochi no Kagiri wo Tsukushite Ikou_

_Inochi no Kagiri wo Tsukushite Ikou_

_Tabidachi No Asa Ni Shinkokyu shitara_

_Ai suru Subete ni Kansha Wo Komeyou" _

Dusk was appearing on the horizon and I could faintly hear gun shots.

"Italy trying to get home through Switzerland's back yard." I mutter to myself just as a breeze passes by.

I retire to my bed closing the door to the balcony shut.

~Outside~ ~3rd person~

"So they are already figuring it out." Germany said from under the balcony.

He walked back inside the house as the temperature began to drop.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Me: Did you love it? Or did you Hate it? I had something like this buzzing in my mind for some time so if anything is inaccurate please tell me. they're in a Parallel Universe and the Germans won the War. So half the stuff my OC's say don't apply there, i.e. The Nuremburg Trials and the Sinking of the HMS Hood and Bismarck. Also I used Auto Correct but if anything is still wrong with Grammar or anything tell me.**

**The songs that were sung were,**

**Skyfall by Adalee**

**Behind Blue Eyes by The Who**

**And On the Morning of Departure by Mayumi Gojo or Gojo Mayumi .**

**If you have anything to say please say it in a review. Merci~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own Hetalia axis Powers. The Only thing I own is the OCs and the plot. If I really owned Hetalia would I be writing Fan fictions?

**Warning: **Language and spoilers to SS-GB

**Oh and thank you to ****Evangeline Lafitte for being the first Reviewer. You made me laugh and yes it would be a very awkward Thanks giving dinner.**

~#~#~#~#~#~

~3rd Person~

~#~#~#~#~#~

England looked out of his window. His dark SS uniform blending in with the badly lit room. He never wanted to bring the teens to this world. Even if it was the orders from his new boss. King George V had been killed while escaping the tower and Standartenführer Huth executed for letting him escape. It was a very dark business. Germany was still dangerous place to be. His Jewish population quelled and quickly vanishing. His police force under Gruppenführer Kellerman orders but at least he tried to keep the force together. Tears pricked the edge of his eyes. He wasn't going to cry in full view of the window. He was too proud for that. He retreated from the window and sat at his desk. Letting his eyes wander the surface for a moment. Then he broke into tears. Wondering if they hadn't spilled a lot about their time and what they call a home. Most of his ships had been put in Dry docks. Left for the German navy. London doesn't hold the scars of the fighting near Whitehall, Scotland Yard and the Houses of Parliament. Lord Halifax signed the Armistice Agreement. He wondered how they were doing. The clock on the wall read 11:30am.

~Berlin, Germany, 12:30pm~ ~Rebecca's POV~

I lay on my bed in my school uniform. One of my hands behind my head. I try and think it's a normal school day. Then I begin to play with the hem of the plaid, royal tartan skirt. The greens reminded me of the field from my dorm window and the red… my school house. Today would be the first day of half term. I'd be on my bed listening to music and reading a book or doing Archery in the back yard. Those things seem so far away now. Rain pelted the window to the balcony. I get off the bed and place my hand on the cold glass. My eyes trailing the runs of the water. I doubt people would go out in that without catching a cold. A knock at my bedroom door startles me and I jump a few millimetres. I turn my head as the door gets opened. The blonde guy from yesterday is standing there. Glaring.

"You're wanted to join the Führer for Lunch. Same as Yesterday. Expect Questions." He said and I walk towards the door. He turns and leaves. I sign. That Guy scares the living daylights out of me. I leave my room and head down to the dining room for lunch.

~Dining Room~

"What is it like where you live?" The Führer asked over lunch. I poked what I think is wurst. I could be wrong. Felix doesn't even answer, He was more interested into what he was eating. "Is anyone going to answer?" silence still hung around us like death.

"Peaceful… Quiet… suicides… declining industry… America having the most gun deaths in the world[1]… EU currency on the verge of collapse[2]… France having border disputes with Germany[3]…" I mumble before putting a small piece of wurst in my mouth. I pull a disgusted face. It's now official, I don't like wurst. Amy sniggers at the face I pull. The blonde guy from earlier give me a queer look.

"Ve. Ve. Germany she doesn't like wurst." Italy pointed out the obvious to the blonde guy. I look down at my plate. The wurst pushed to the side. I eat the vegetables. Felix tries a piece and pulls a similar face. Amy happily eats it. Me and Felix blank look her. I notice Amy's in an American army uniform and Felix in a French one while I'm in my school uniform. Looking a total plonker.

"Well we don't have border disputes now as he's part of the Reich… What's the EU?" the blonde guy now Germany said

"European Union…" Felix replied while I poke the sausage with my fork.

"Well seeing as most of us have finished…" Hitler trailed off like he was remembering something "…Could Rebecca and Felix come to my office." He visibly pulled a face at my name. "Everyone can go now. Rebecca and Felix with me."

The both of us get up, and follow the guy to his office. The room wasn't grand for a Führer. Gray walls were visible and a window was to the left of us. It gave a view of the garden. The desk was near the back of the room parallel to the door. It's dark wood clashed with the dull walls. The items taken from my bag were on the desk along with what I think is Felix's stuff as well. He picks up two books and flicks through them.

"You both could improve on your language skills but…" he looks at me with a dark glare "…Rebecca you will have to change your first name. Due to the fact it's banned in this country." I nod trying to think up a name. "To save you the bother of deciding your new name just use your middle one. So please what is it?"

"Chloe…" I reply half scared

"That'll do." Hitler places the books back down and picks up the Mobile Phones "These do look interesting. Are they small bombs? A boy a few years ago had something similar and claimed it was a bomb. There was another boy with him. They were trying to get out a church to warn the home guard about the invasion. The boy with the bomb vanished."

"Err… It's a mobile phone…" Felix replied and the Hitler nodded before placing the item back on the table.

"You two may leave." Was the only reply as the door got opened and we were taken out. A brunette was standing on the other side. A mole at the side of his mouth. His dark blue eyes watched us as we went down the corridor. The pair of us eerily quiet. Until we reached out rooms. I grasped the handle before turning it to open the door. I walked it and shut it behind me. The rain was slowly easing and a few rays of sunshine was trying to break through the onslaught of rain clouds. I begin to wonder how long it would be before we were able to go home.

I hum the tune to hometown glory before I get my bag to find my I-pod. Placing one of the earphones in my ear I listen to the songs. Trying my best to conserve the battery. It was going to be a very long time.

~#~#~#~#~#~

**[1] I was watching bowling for Columbine. And it showed how many deaths were caused by guns each year for the main countries… The USA Had the most. But it was from ages ago so I don't know if the statistics are still that high.**

**[2] Some countries like Italy and Greece are in Debt and the Euro there is nearly collapsed there. And the EU is bailing them countries out with the help of other countries including England who doesn't share the same currency. But that's what I think anyway but I could be wrong. **

**[3] That's true. There will be streets with French/German street names but German/French shop names. And both countries hate each other… **

**Did you love it or either hate it? I'm starting to think it's OC centric at the moment and Germany isn't getting a very big part yet. There's a Sarah Jane Adventures reference in there but don't worry if you didn't spot it. **

**Anyway if you have anything to say please say it in a review.**


End file.
